geniusmergegamefandomcom-20200213-history
The World War
The World War, is a war that started, depending on argument, about on turn 9-11. This is the largest war to have ever happened yet, with only a hand-full minor nations staying neutral. This was such a massive war, fought on every continent at the time, that even the past wars, like the former biggest, Benelux-German War is dwarfed in comparison. Later stages of the War During the later stages of the war, France left the war, giving some of its land away to allies. North Africa also joined allies saying they didn't know Quebec was allied to the Allies. Scandinavia joined the war on the side of Allies saying there's free land to be easily won, later on though they deny their involvement in the war. Battles and Campaigns Europe * Spanish war of Independence * Operation Rush the Russ * Battle of Genoa * Invasion of Apulia * Invasion of Iceland * Invasion of Scotland Africa * Czech-Ethiopian Takeover of Tanzania * Invasion of Madagascar * Western Sahara Campaign Asia * Russian Invasion of China * Operation Rush the Russ * Japanese Takeover of Indochina North America * Battle of Greenland The World War by Country Arabia Arabia joined Allies, but didn't contribute towards the war effort in anyway. Joining Allies stopped the Turkish invasion for a while though. Benelux Benelux did not enter The World War and stayed neutral, even though later on they got invaded by France and Italy. China China joined the Allies, and was one of the possible starting points of the WW, as when Russians invaded Turkey and Czechoslovakia promised to help, and thus entered the war to save China. China only saw fighting in Asia, where they fought the Russians; after Operation Rush the Russ China didn't see combat besides sending troops to Czechoslovakia to fight in Scotland and Genoa. Ethiopia Ethiopia joined the Allies, and helped Czechoslovakia invade Italian Tanzania. Greece Greece was mainly unaffected by the World War. Romania Romania originally wanted to stay neutral, but they got invaded by the Czech as they feared Romania would join the war on the side of the Entente. Later after negotiations with Germany, Czechoslovakia, Germany and Romania peaced out. Czechoslovakia was supposed to leave occupied Romanian lands in return. They did do this besides in Africa, where the command forgot, and in Slovakia they accidentally occupy Romanian land still to this day, as a calculation mistake. Scandinavia Scandinavia originally stayed neutral, but did supply the Entente and Czechoslovakia. Later on they become more and more aggressive towards the Entente and more and more pro-Allies, eventually cutting trade with Entente, and finally in late stages of the war, they declared war on Italy and invaded Slovenia. Although they deny any involvement in the War currently. Spain Spain was a possible trigger of the war, when it declared independence. It immediately got recognition and support. After fighting France, Spain peaced-out and left the war. Yugoslavia Yugoslavia joined the Allies, but did not see any cooperation with them, instead minding their own business, until late in the war when they invaded Italy which helped the Allies.